The present invention relates to a rotatable air vent and more particularly pertains to allowing the flow of air to be adjusted 360 degrees.
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the discharge of air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,112 to Yousoufian discloses an air diffuser used with a duct work system and is capable of adjusting the air flow into a number of directions. Yousoufian additionally appears to show a series of four rotatable circular members with vanes for providing various air distribution requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,412 to Sweger discloses an adjustable grill with the discharge of air controlled by individually adjustable vanes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,496 to Kuno and 5,109,756 to Barboza disclose additional adjustable air diffuser devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rotatable air vent for allowing the flow of air to be adjusted 360 degrees.
In this respect, the rotatable air vent according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the flow of air to be adjusted 360 degrees.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rotatable air vent which can be used for allowing the flow of air to be adjusted 360 degrees. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ventilation systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved rotatable air vent. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an outer circular housing having an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface has a plurality of inwardly extending radial connectors secured thereto in a spaced relationship. An inner ring is disposed within the outer circular housing. The inner ring has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is secured to the radial connectors. The inner ring has an interior ring rotatably coupled with the inner surface. A plurality of blades extend within the interior ring. The plurality of blades include a central blade diametrically disposed within the interior ring. The central blade has a tab member extending outwardly therefrom. An adjustment tool is adapted for coupling with the plurality of blades to facilitate rotation of the interior ring with respect to the inner ring. The adjustment tool includes a handle portion having an open-ended head secured thereto. The open-ended head receives the tab member of the central blade therein.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent which has all the advantages of the prior art ventilation systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a rotatable air vent economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent for allowing the flow of air to be adjusted 360 degrees.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rotatable air vent including an outer circular housing having an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer circular housing has an interior ring rotatably coupled with the inner surface. The interior ring has a plurality of inwardly extending radial connectors secured thereto in a spaced relationship. An inner ring is disposed within the outer circular housing. The inner ring has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is secured to the radial connectors. A plurality of blades extend within the inner ring. These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.